In many applications, it is useful to detect changes in magnetic field to track translational motion, rotational motion, proximity, speed and the like. Accordingly, magnetic field sensors are used in a wide variety of applications to detect subtle (or drastic) changes in magnetic field.
Magnetic field sensors are often used in large scale industrial applications, such as in automobiles. For example, magnetic field sensors are often used to detect the angle of a crankshaft or camshaft, and can also be used to measure tire speed rotation and a host of other conditions. Magnetic field sensors are also used in small-scale devices, such as computers. For example, magneto resistive sensors are currently the leading technology used for read heads in computer hard disks. Due to the wide range of applications, improvements in magnetic field sensors are a valuable contribution to the marketplace.